


In the Light of Ignorance

by thevalesofanduin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bilbo is Q, Drama, Fili and Kili are double-oh's, Gen, Ignorance is bliss for a double-oh and his quartermaster, James Bond Crossover, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if disregarding orders on a mission to bring in The Rat wasn't bad enough, Kili is in the hospital, Fili is suspended for ignoring protocol and Q is absolutely pissed. </p><p>If Fili thinks a cup of tea is going to solve his issues, well, he might be underestimating his Quartermaster's feelings. Especially since there is more involved then just a dead bad-guy that should have been in prison.</p><p>
  <a href="http://thevalesofanduin.tumblr.com/post/97586134885/the-hobbit-james-bond-crossover-in-the-light-of">Photoset on Tumblr</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light of Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for [Feels for Fili Prompt #3](http://feelsforfili.tumblr.com/post/97575375394/fic-and-art-prompt-3-get-out-the-popcorn-its) which is movie night!
> 
> As quote I picked "Last rat standing" so spoken by James Bond to Raoul Silva in Skyfall. 
> 
> But the fic had to be Fili-centric for the contest and... well, it got a little bit out of hand. So not sure if it gets entered but here it is nonetheless! Hope you guys enjoy it because, well, this will most likely turn into a series.

_“Left, go to the left!”_

Fili turns the steering-wheel as quick as he can, wheels screeching against the asphalt and back wheel of the motor-cycle slipping slightly leaving black marks on the street and a ravage of cars behind. “If your evaluation is coming up and you are asked, timing is something you might need to work on!”

 _“Psh, you were on time, what’s the worry?”_ Comes the haughty reply over the comm. _“To the right now, by the way.”_

Fili grumbles to himself, takes a right and then kicks the motor up a gear to race across the street while trying not to hit the cars going a respectable 50 kilometers per hour while he is instead cruising town at at least twice the speed.

“The worry is civilian casualties. Very hard to see from your office I imagine.” Fili replies and looks over his shoulder hoping he isn’t being followed.

Of course he is.

“Any hopes I’ll be losing these guys before I crash into something?” He demands to know from his “partner”.

No answer comes, except for an “left” that Fili follows without question.

“That wasn’t a rhetorical question, Q!” He shouts over the comm..

A sigh echoes through the comm. and Fili, still speeding and evading while his perpetrators do the same, sighs in irritation. “Lay it out for me, Q.”

 _“You know them better than we do.”_ Q sighs and Fili imagines him pushing up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. _“They aren’t giving up.”_

Fili growls a “I know that” into the comm.. “But I need a way out before my tank runs out.”

There is typing on the other side, and then: _“There is a desolate factory a few kilometers –”_

“Kilometers?!” Fili demands. He understands Q is tactical, works from the office rather than from the field but this idea is ridiculous! “How many civilians do you want me to put in harm?”

 _“None, preferably!”_ Q snaps back. _“But I can hardly evacuate the surroundings and –”_

Suddenly a pang reaches Fili’s ears along with a bullet flying past him and lodging itself into a car. “Fuck! They’re shooting.”

Q huffs. _“Nothing new, is it agent?”_

Fili bristles. Seriously, this man! He is forever torn between wanting to fuck him and wanting to kill him.

“All right, you know what? Never mind. I will deal with this right here.” Fili grunts and reaches for his gun.

 _“Reinforcement is on the way.”_ Q informs him and then, slightly more panicked, added: _“Meanwhile, do look out there is another one coming from the street on your left.”_

Fili glances to his left, catches a glimpse from a motor-cycle coming straight at him and that’s when it all goes to shit.

His motor-cycle crashes full-speed into a car coming from his right and he flies over the top of it, eyes wide and mind going “fuck, fuck, fuck”.

But he’s been trained so well that instinct takes over almost straight away and as he’s still mid-air he has both of his guns out and is shooting at his perpetrators.

 _“Agent!?”_ Q asks worriedly.

Fili lands quite painfully, his left shoulder smacking down onto the pavement and he is still shooting with his right as he skits to a halt on the asphalt. “Sheesh don’t drop your tea on me, Q. This isn’t my first rodeo.” He jokes as he stands up and _fuck_ that hurts! It’s like the entire left side of his body has been pulled through a wrangler.

Around him is chaos.

Cars stopped, some are stopping – either gently skidding to a halt or crashing into their predecessor. People are yelling, some worried and others panicked because there was a car crash and there are four men with guns!

Unfortunately out of those four three aren’t on Fili’s side.

He shoots the one coming from his right. The easiest target, the man who has no cover and who has a very bad aim.

The man goes down easily and Fili quickly runs forward, so he is standing behind the car he’s just flown over so he has at least _some_ cover.

He smashes one of the windows with his left elbow – it hurts anyway, better not to damage the other one as well – with a wince. Then he starts shooting at the two men stalking up to the car, guns drawn and shooting straight at him and Fili is counting his blessings for not being hit.

The second one goes down with more luck than anything else and Fili almost heaves a sigh of relief at the change of odds.

_“Good, two down. Now distract the other until reinforcements arrive and we can take him in.”_

Fili watches the last man near him, hatred in his eyes as he bellows at Fili: “Show yourself you dirty rat!”

“I am not sure that is an option.” He says and in a split-second makes his decision.

This is the man that nearly killed his baby brother.

He will pay.

_“It very well is, you make sure of that!”_

But Fili doesn’t listen. He stands up, raises his gun and rounds the car.

He is now face-to-face with what Kili and him referred to as the Rat. Head of a crime family Kili and himself had been infiltrating. They always worked the same cases as a duo, this time both going undercover separately to ensure a higher success rate. But something went wrong, Kili was found out and even though it had nearly killed Fili to watch Kili be almost tortured and then _shot_ the mission always went first.

Now that he was finally face-to-face with this man, he wasn’t so sure.

“I’m the rat?” He sneers. He guesses he is, seeing how far he had infiltrated into the organization. Friends with the Rat himself he had been, although it had disgusted him. Finding out Fili was actually a double-oh agent must have been worse than a bucket of cold ice to the man. 

The Rat shoots with a laugh.

“Ugh,” Fili stumbles with a wince when the bullet scrapes his arm – his fucking _right_ arm! The Rat has a better aim than he gave him credit for.

 _“Agent?”_ Q asks, voice professional as always but with an undertone of worry and warning.

“With what ya did to get to where you were with us?” The Rat asks, with a wicked and self-satisfied grin. “Definitely. We are the same kind of breed, double-oh.”

“Just at different parts of the specter.” Fili replies. He isn’t foolish enough to deny it. “It’s just that I get to do it legally.” Then it’s _his_ turn to shoot. He weighs his odds, thinks of a plan of action and fires his gun, hitting the man in the leg – _he_ is a double-oh agent after all and can shoot a lot better than any Rat would ever dream of.

The man shoots as he falls down, hitting Fili in the arm. His left.

Fili hisses and stumbles again, for a moment closes his eyes, reminding himself he’s had way worse.

In the comm. he hears people in the background. A murmur that means Q-Branch is in a light panic. _“Better shut up now if you like your job.”_ Q warns. _“And perhaps attempt to not get shot again.”_

Fili hears him.

_M. is listening._

But not only that. There is also _watch out you idiot._

He finds he doesn’t care about either at this moment. They might convince the others that the mission comes first, but not him. Not when it comes to Kili.

Kili is more than a mission. He is his blood.

“Ye’re nothing like yer brother.” The Rat suddenly says.

Fili’s whole world seems to freeze.

“Ye’re more vicious. Won’t moan and cry like that when someone’s trying to drown ya. Won’t whimper when shot. Tough little bitch, aren’t ya?”

Fili’s blood boils and his fingers itch against the trigger of his gun.

He’s had it.

 _“Stick to protocol, Agent!”_ Q tells him, but his voice is panicked.

Fili ignores the warning and lands a kick against the Rat’s throat – who makes a gurgling noise but doesn’t fall down, he has to give him that credit.

 _“008, we need him alive and you damn well know it!”_ Q is cursing now. Not a good sign.

“Fucking rat.” The man spits.

For a moment, his mind turns black. Like there is a wild rage falling over him and with a sick sense of satisfaction in his gut he pulls the trigger.

 _“FILI!”_ Q screeches.

The sound of the gun going off is incredibly loud, Q’s screaming in his ear a comfort more than anything else.

As he watches the man’s body slump down and fall over onto the asphalt, he smirks, mumbling: “Last rat standing, asshole.”

In his ear, Q is rambling. _“Well, grand. That was just a success, wasn’t it? How are we going to explain this to M, hm? He will have your hide for this.”_

Fili sighs, shakes his head and sits down, leaning his head against the car while he waits for the reinforcements to bring him in. “Yeah, fuck you too Bilbo.”

\--

“Hey.” Kili croaks from the bed, lifting a bandaged arm in greeting. At least his grin is wide and his eyes gleam happily.

“Hey.” Fili returns the gesture and seeing that Kili is fine – _fine_ , not on the ground, bleeding – he pushes his hands into his pockets and saunters over to the hospital bed. “How are you holding up?” He asks as he sits down in the visitor chair, turning it a bit so he can lean his left elbow – the right bandaged and, unfortunately, in a mitela – onto the bed and smile at his brother.

“Good.” Kili nods excitedly and then shoots a leer towards the doorway, adding: “The nurses are great.”

Fili rolls his eyes. “Of course they are.”

“You?” Kili asks, turning serious. But he isn’t talking of Fili’s wounds. They both know that for them, they are quite superficial. “Saw you made it front-page to the Times, full story on terrorists and what-not. Impressive but aren’t I normally the one to pull this kind of shit?”

Fili shrugs. “You weren’t there, I’d have to make-do.”

Kili looks somewhat pained. Then, he chuckles. “Ruffled Q’s feathers, did ya?”

“Not just Q’s, unfortunately.” Fili sighs. He’d had his revenge but it hadn’t come cheap.

Kili winces. “Yeah… heard you got suspended.”

Fili shrugs, merely stares at the white wall in front of him. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, truth be told, being suspended and with Kili in the hospital.

Kili reaches out his bandaged hand, puts it atop of Fili’s and smiles wryly. “Thanks.”

“Anytime brother.” Fili nods with a smile, thinking that albeit the fact he is now suspended and Q is quite upset with him, it was worth it.

They fall into a comfortable silence. One Fili can only have with his brother in over-ten-hours flights, laying low in the middle of nowhere, spying on a target from the same position for over twenty-four hours.

Then, Kili – as always – asks: “So, you talked to him?”

“No.” Fili replies.

Kili looks shocked for a moment. “Fee… You know what he’s like.”

Fili sighs, repeating the excuse he came up with: “Medical first and all that shit, you know?”

“Fee your medical was two days ago!” Kili snorts and shakes his head. “You better go talk to him, I rather like having you as my partner.”

Fili shrugs. “Maybe later.” _I don’t know what to say._

Kili rolls his eyes. “As long as it’s today.” _The usual shit._

Turning his eyes away from his brother Fili stares at the white wall in front of him again. “Maybe.” _I’m scared._

Kili, even though he knew not to do that with his arm still bandaged, softly hit his brother’s shoulder. “Idiot.” _Don’t be._

“Yeah,” Fili sighs.

\---

Q Branch isn’t Fili’s place.

There’s people working there that are smarter than he ever hopes to be and who think he is brawn over brain.

They aren’t completely un-right about that.

But what he dislikes is the knowing grins he gets, the winks and the fact that he has been told to get into Q’s pants already, there are bets riding on this worth quite the money now.

 

Not today, though.

Fili is either ignored or thorough fully glared at as he casually saunters into Q-Branch like he owns the place, gun sticking out of his pants and cup of tea in his hand.

He hopes it is enough of a peace offer because he knows Q is pissed.

 

When he walks into Q’s office, sees the cute little frown on his Quartermaster’s face, his tiny curls framing his head – he is quite happy Q is growing his hair out – and his over-sized sweater – very unprofessional – his cockiness leaves him.

“I’m here to – uh, bring the gun.” Fili says and awkwardly stands in front of Q’s desk with the other not even bothering to look up.

“You can put it down onto table, 008.” Q drawls and waves a dismissive hand at a table to the right.

Well, Fili thinks with a deep breath, this is it. He puts the tea down right in front of Q and after that the gun. “I brought you some tea. Earl grey, two sugars no milk.”

Q doesn’t look up, but raises an eyebrow. “Because?”

Fili’s hands itch again like only Q can make them itch. Because the other knows damn well why! “As a peace-offer.”

Now Q does look up. “You think it’s enough?”

Fili, albeit himself, shrugs. “Hopefully? I brought your gun back.” Which is the stupidest thing he could have said, he realizes when Q frowns darkly.

“Yes, well after all we did to get you out there alive I think bringing the gun back is more to be expected than a favor.” Q snaps, tapping the top of his desk impatiently with his fingers.

Fili sighs. He knows what he needs to do. “Q, I’m sorry about the mission, okay? I know you guys wanted him in, but I gave you all the intel you needed _digitally_ no less. Considering what he did to Kili you must –”

“This is only about considering what he did to 009.” Q interrupts him, his voice louder than it should be considering the door to his office is open and everyone has stopped working and listens in on the conversation.

“What?” Fili asks with a frown.

Q sighs in exasperation and pushes his flat hands down onto his desk, glaring at Fili. “You knew who you were up against. _You_ put yourself in unneeded anger. _You_ almost got yourself killed!”

 _Nothing happened._ Is what Fili wants to say. He knows, however, that now isn’t the time to point that out. Instead he says: “Getting myself killed is sort of in the job description, Q.” Not his best move, although when it comes to Q he has to admit he doesn’t have many.

“Exactly. So your brother ending up in the hospital, albeit unfortunate, was to be expected.” Q states coldly and shakes his head. “Thus there was no need for you to act completely out of line, ignore orders and not only endangering yourself but the entire mission.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Fili blurts. Because he is, he never meant for Q to get _this_ upset or angry.

“No, you are not.” Q shook his head, lips pressed against each other in a tight line.

_Bilbo_

The name is on Fili’s tongue, almost escapes like it had after the mission. But Fili isn’t allowed to call Q by anything other than his title. Isn’t even supposed to know that aside from Q, his Quartermaster is also fun, charming, bookish and sort of awkward Bilbo. Finding that out had been completely accidental and there is not a single employee guideline to help them out. So they just don’t talk about it. Which, Fili thinks, is probably not helping the situation.

Q is silent, watches Fili almost hesitantly. It’s like he knows what’s on Fili’s minds, shares his thoughts – his insecurities. Then something in his eyes hardens and he straightens his shoulders. “Thank you for returning the gun, agent, and for the cup of tea. Very considerate. Now please, I have a job to do and you are interfering with it.”

Well, Fili knows right away where he stands.

It stings, knowing Q isn’t willing to discuss this topic any further. Especially considering _he_ has become quite invested in… this. Something Q knows as well and is willingly blind to.

“Policies –” he starts, but is immediately interrupted by Q.

“Policies are there to be followed. Necessary.” He looks up at Fili, something shimmering in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Something that looks a suspicious lot like resignation. “Was that all, double-oh?”

Fili sighs almost sadly. “Yes. That was all.” He says and watches as with a short nod Q turns back to his work, completely ignoring him.

Fili shakes his head and walks out of Q-branch.

No-one says anything but the pitiful looks burn on his way out.

He’ll kill himself thinking about Q now that he’s suspended, if Kili doesn’t do the job first for his whining.

Perhaps he can convince M to send him somewhere. There are enough hell-holes around the world M would happily send him to, suspension or not.

Nothing like making your double-oh hide in a sewer for a few days under the cover of espionage as payment for his disobedience, after all.


End file.
